


Day in the Life of Lisa Snart

by indiepjones46



Series: Time in a Bottle Ficlets [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Busy Day, Emotional Manipulation, Fireworks, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Independence Day - Freeform, Lisa is a hot mess, Lisa kicks ass, Metahumans, Morning Sex, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Lisa Snart, Pettiness, Pregnancy, Threesome - F/F/M, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiepjones46/pseuds/indiepjones46
Summary: Exactly what the title says: This is a single day in the life of Lisa Snart. Shenanigans ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Still don't own or profit from intellectual property owned by others. Don't sue me. I'm poor.
> 
> Notes: Hello, my friends! I know that all of you were looking forward to another tale about Len and Barry, but my imagination demanded a vacation. So, this short story will be a lighthearted and fun-filled little adventure featuring my favorite character, Lisa. She will be a challenge to write, because her motivations and thought processes are so different and foreign that it's hard to put into words at times. Don't be sad! Barry and Len will make cameo appearances, and they will be back with their own tale soon. Until then, please enjoy this rare peek inside the mind of the enigmatic and unusual Lisa Snart.

_ Tuesday morning, 5:40 am _

Lisa Snart awoke with a snort to the sound of two separate annoying, blaring alarms. She felt the bed dip to either side of her, and heard the sounds of two different hands smacking down on the clocks before each person rolled back toward her to cushion her from the front and the back. Without opening her eyes, Lisa sighed and threw her arm around the slightly chilly waist of the slender, shapely body along her front as she wiggled her bare bottom against the warm, hard contours of the body cradling along her back.

A small smile turned up the corners of her lips at the feeling of Cisco burying his nose in the nape of her neck as his hand crept along her ribs until his palm was overflowing with her breast. Even in sleep, he was careful not to squeeze too tight, because they were often tender and sore to the touch now. Lisa hummed contentedly at his possessive hold even as she felt cherished by the cool, delicate touch of Caitlin’s hand resting across Lisa’s abdomen. Lisa coasted blissfully in that honeymoon phase between waking and sleeping, and she never wanted to leave. This was Lisa’s happy place, and she hated those damn alarm clocks for interrupting it.

Caitlin snuggled in closer to Lisa’s front until their bodies were sandwiched in tight together. Lisa wasn’t surprised to feel cotton fabric separating the silk of their bodies. It didn’t matter how many nights they went to bed together naked, Caitlin was always wearing some type of sleepwear by morning. She felt the rasp of Caitlin’s tank top rake across her sensitive nipples and shivered. A concerned, sleepy voice whispered in the dark, “Am I too cold? I’ll get up. I’m sorry, Leese.”

Lisa tightened her grip on Caitlin’s waist to prevent her from moving away, and twined her legs in between hers as she murmured sleepily, “Of course not, honey bunny. I love the feel of your skin against mine. It’s just that your clothes are too rough against my breasts.”

A hot wash of air blew across Lisa’s nape, and Cisco’s hand left its post in order to stretch across both women. He flexed his arm and pulled them all in tighter together with a groan borne of stretching and waking from deep sleep. His voice was muffled by the fall of Lisa’s thick, brunette hair when he mumbled, “I believe that’s Lisa’s subtle way of telling you to get naked, Cait. Just for the record, I heartily endorse it.”

Lisa’s smile grew as she felt Caitlin begin to squirm out of her tank top and shorts with grumpy, uncoordinated movements as she grumbled, “I’m just trying to keep from freezing you both out. Lisa needs to be kept warm, but is that a concern for either of you? Noooooo.”

In the darkness of the predawn bedroom, Lisa impatiently wrested the offending garment off of Caitlin’s head. She ignored her honey bunny’s outraged shriek at losing a few hairs in the process, and wrapped her body around Caitlin’s until every hidden part of them was touching. She nuzzled her nose into Caitlin’s platinum tresses and breathed deep of her lover’s essence. Caitlin smelled like a frozen winter’s night in the wilderness of Canada. There were hints of frosted evergreen and the sharp cleanliness of pure snow with a haunting kiss of cranberry that reminded her of home. She had never imagined that another woman would fascinate and enslave her like Caitlin Snow. Sure, she had enjoyed more than her fair share of hook ups with women, but she had never fallen in love with any of them. Caitlin was different. She wasn’t just another woman. Caitlin was a bonafide goddess.

Lisa would never admit it to another soul, but she fell for Killer Frost first. From the moment Lisa met Caitlin, she had dismissed her as weak and unthreatening, but when Killer Frost had manifested Herself, Lisa took notice. Mousey Caitlin Snow became powerfully strong and beautifully ruthless, and Lisa had coveted Her. Killer Frost was a myth made reality, and Lisa had instantly recognized the woman as worthy of her respect and reverence. Lisa had been born and raised understanding the difference between having power and being powerless, and Lisa craved the freedom of having power. The ice goddess held life and death in the palm of her hand, and Lisa wanted to worship at Her altar and deliver death and vengeance by Her side.

But she fell in love with Caitlin during those three weeks of enforced travel abroad while Lenny had cleaned up the justified murder of the bastard that had tried to hurt Caitlin. For the first time, Lisa got to know the scared, intelligent woman with a heart of pure gold. And Lisa absolutely adored gold. Caitlin was so innocent and kind, easily embarrassed and ashamed, and Lisa knew that Caitlin needed her help. Somewhere along the way during those three crazy, amazing weeks, Lisa had fallen in love with the beautiful young woman with the powers of a god.

The fact that Lisa had already been in love with Cisco at the time hadn’t even given her pause. In fact, it had worked out perfectly, because Cisco and Caitlin had harbored unrequited feelings for each other for years. It had been more than obvious to Lisa the moment she had walked back into S.T.A.R. Labs with a summons for Barry Allen courtesy of his crime lord boyfriend. Caitlin had immediately gone on the offense, and the more attention Lisa paid to Cisco, the more agitated Caitlin had become until Lisa had been forced to bring them together. It had been an amazing transformation for all three of them, and Lisa had never been happier in life than she was when she was cradled between them.

Lisa arched against the flat planes of Cisco’s chest and reached behind her to pull Cisco’s hips in until his hard, rigid cock nestled against her bottom. She sleepily replied, “It’s not about making me cold, honey bunny. It’s about warming you up.”

Lisa could feel Cisco’s hand roaming across Caitlin’s pale, cool skin in search of heat as he pressed in even closer along Lisa’s back. “You worry too much, Caity. Just because your body temperature has dropped ten degrees doesn’t mean that you are going to give her hypothermia. In fact, I’m pretty sure we both made you sweat last night before we fell asleep. You’re not going to hurt her or the baby.”

Lisa could feel Caitlin smile against the expanse of her cleavage where Caitlin’s cheek rested, and Caitlin’s response was both embarrassed and waspish as she mumbled, “Pretty sure I’m the doctor here, Cisco.” Still, she didn’t pull away from Lisa’s hold again.

Lisa began to drift away in the arms of sleep and her lovers once more, but Cisco apparently had other ideas. Hot, firm kisses were peppered across her shoulders, and his hips began to rock against the cushion of her ass. Lisa hummed her encouragement and stretched between them. Cisco took the opportunity to wedge his hand in the narrow gap between where Lisa’s bare mound brushed up against Caitlin’s, and began to explore.

Cisco’s voice was still sleepy when he replied lazily, “I may not be a doctor, Cait, but I’m pretty knowledgeable about anatomy. We’ve got ten minutes before the second alarms go off, so how about a quick lesson?”

Lisa’s pussy flooded with molten heat in a Pavlovian response, and a purr rumbled from her throat. She arched her back and raised her ass in answer, and Cisco wasted no time in sheathing his hard length inside her wet, swollen channel. They both groaned at the sensation of being joined, and Caitlin added a gasp as Cisco’s fingertips began to pulse and vibrate where they dipped and played between Caitlin’s thighs. Lisa’s fingernails dug into Cisco’s thigh, and she pulled him in with every thrust of his cock as she searched for Caitlin’s lips in the dark. Lisa found them with her own, and she inhaled the brisk, peppermint-scented whimpers that Caitlin fed her like sips of ambrosia. Lisa would never tire of Caitlin’s mouth, and she dove inside to tease and steal the shockingly cool, Altoids flavor that hid inside.

Lisa could have remained that way forever, suspended between one love and the other, but she could sense that Cisco was already close. His fingers dug bruises in the soft skin just below her hipbone, his thrusts were getting harder and less coordinated, and his breath was like flames against her neck. His voice was gravelly and slurred, and his words switched out between English and Spanish as he panted, “So good, _mam_ _í,_ ” and “So wet, _diosa_ ,” as he swirled and pulsed his fingertips against Caitlin’s clit. Lisa could feel the vibrations of Cisco’s power reverberating between the three of them like a circle. It began with Cisco, resounded through her, and ricocheted back off of Caitlin before it returned to the source to only get stronger. The three of them together like this was a spiritual event for Lisa, because it was more than just sex between three people. This was passion, obsession, worship, and _magic_ , and Lisa was a zealot for more.

This was the moment Lisa had been waiting for, the moment when the three of them were bound together by more than flesh. She could feel Cisco’s power pushing them all closer while yanking them up the sharp precipice of ecstasy. Lisa finally opened her eyes in the dim glow of the rising sun peeping through the blinds, and she willed her gaze to focus. She had to watch Caity come, because it was always glorious. Caitlin’s pale cheeks were flushed with heat, her lips were pouty and shiny from Lisa’s kiss, and deep midnight eyes began to lighten and glow with a ghostly light. Lisa’s heart slammed against her ribcage with excitement, because she could see _Her_ shining out from within Caitlin’s patched-up soul. It happened every single time Caitlin orgasmed and Lisa ensured it happened often just so she could watch the goddess come alive.

Cisco growled in her ear as he thrust deep inside her, and he shook with the force of his climax. His powers flared and sent a shockwave coursing through both Lisa and Caitlin. Lisa’s muscles seized as she jumped off that cliff with both arms up in the air. Caitlin’s body shook against Lisa’s chest, and her cries were muffled against her throat, but Lisa was too caught up in her own glory to watch _Her_ manifest for one breathless moment. She was too busy flying free of her body and renewing her spirit in a river of pure bliss. It was a holy place for her, and she could only reach that place with them both.

Lisa had almost floated back to earth when the shrieking and buzzing of two separate alarm clocks snapped her spirit back into her body with a rude jolt. Cisco groaned with reluctance and pulled away from his cozy resting place to slap at the offending noise at the same time that Caitlin peeled herself slowly away from Lisa’s sweat-dampened body so she could stop her own alarm. Lisa sighed with pique at having to give up her happy place so soon. Lisa knew it had come to an end with both her lovers returned to the bed, but not to her. She hated those fucking alarm clocks.

Cisco sat up and yawned as he stretched his arms out wide, and Lisa watched through hooded eyes as he rubbed his face vigorously out of reflex. He pulled his hand back with surprise, and Lisa laughed. “You just wiped sex candy all over your face,” she announced with a wicked chuckle.

Caitlin giggled softly as she, too, sat up in the bed to swing her legs over the side. “Gross, Lisa. Sex candy? Really?”

Lisa smiled and finally allowed herself to stretch and claim more territory for herself. “Yes, honey bunny, sex candy. It sounds classier than pussy juice.”

Lisa could hear the rasp of Cisco’s palm running across his jaw before he replied lightly, “I don’t care what you call it. I’d bottle that shit and wear as cologne if I could.” His feet hit the floor, and a cool draft wafted beneath the covers to chase goosebumps across her skin. He reached over to pat Lisa’s rump affectionately and said, “What do you have planned for today, _mamita_?”

Lisa snuggled into the pillow and pulled the covers in tight to trap the heat that the three of them had created. “Not much, honey bunny. I have a few errands to run, and I may do a little shopping for the jelly bean.”

Caitlin stood to her feet and stretched her arms over her head. Lisa admired the clean, feminine lines of Caitlin’s backside and idly wondered how much it would cost to hire an artist to sculpt a marble statue of Caitlin’s nude body.

“Just don’t go overboard, okay?” Caitlin cautioned her sternly. “First trimester symptoms include fatigue, nausea, and dizzy spells as your body’s chemistry changes to provide the baby what it needs to grow. Get plenty of rest, drink a lot of water, and call me immediately if something feels wrong. Oh! And keep a sleeve of crackers in your purse for when you feel nauseous.”

Lisa turned her lips up as Caitlin leaned in to press a firm, but gentle, kiss on her lips. Lisa smiled and tugged on a lock of Caitlin’s brunette-tipped platinum hair. “Mmm, this isn’t the kind of ‘Doctor’ I like to play with you, Caity Bug,” Lisa reminded her gently. “Me and Jelly Bean are doing just fine. You go save the world with the other science nerds, and I promise to check in with you frequently.”

Cisco plodded around the bed and took Caitlin by the hand to tug her away from Lisa. “Come on, Dr. Snow. Lisa is scarily capable of taking care of herself, and that includes the baby.”

Caitlin reluctantly stepped back from the bed so Cisco could lean in for his own kiss. He lingered over Lisa’s face in order to run his nose along the curve of her jaw until his lips stopped to press a soft kiss beneath her ear. He whispered, “ _Estaré pensando en ti todo el día, querida. Ten cuidado, s_ _í_ _?”_

Lisa nodded in understanding and purred, “I’m always careful, lover.”

Cisco withdrew from Lisa’s neck and moved down until he hovered over Lisa’s abdomen. He pressed a light kiss against the covers, and in a conspiratorial tone, he said, “Hey, _mijo_. This is your daddy talking. Hang on tight and enjoy the ride, buddy. You can tell me all about it later tonight.”

Lisa’s heart melted and she couldn’t resist sinking her fingers into Cisco’s soft, brunette hair and using her grip to drag him back up for another kiss. She couldn’t help herself. Every single time Cisco spoke to their child, Lisa fell in love with him a little more. Cisco was everything that she had been led to believe was a myth. He was honest and temperamental, but he was also kind and protective. Cisco was honorable, affectionate, passionate, and powerful. He was a heady cocktail that Lisa could gorge on forever. He was the polar opposite of her father, and he was a good man. And, damn, if Cisco wasn’t an amazing lover, too.

Lisa reluctantly let him go when Caitlin dragged him away with a laugh as she said, “Cisco, we’re going to be late for the board meeting this morning if we don’t get a move on. Let Lisa go back to sleep. She needs her rest.”

Cisco sighed heavily with regret, but he was soon distracted by the pale goddess leading him by the hand towards the bathroom. Lisa watched her two lovers go with sleepy regret, but she quickly settled back into the bed and closed her eyes so she could drift back to sleep to the sound of them taking a shower together. Lisa placed her open palm against her lower belly and a smile curved across her lips. She had chosen well for the future of her child, and for herself, when she had claimed and kept Cisco and Caitlin. Not only were her lovers good people with hearts full of love, but they were strong and powerful meta humans, too. Adding in her brother, the formidable Captain Cold, and the fastest man alive, Barry Allen, was just the icing on the cake. The jelly bean growing inside her would be protected and cared for by the most dangerous, powerful, and intelligent superheroes and villains alive, and the thought never failed to make Lisa happy.

As the distant sounds of splattering water and soft conversation floated past her ears, Lisa curled up around her baby, and fell back asleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Implied child abuse in this chapter. Just in case it's a trigger...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sorry it took me so long to post! Lisa is a slippery and unusual character, but I think you'll enjoy this chapter. I know I did!**

_ 9:23 am _

Lisa applied the finishing touches to her lipstick and then stepped back to view the final result in her full-length mirror, and studied herself with a critical eye. In deference to the sweltering early July heat and in the spirit of Independence Day, Lisa was dressed from head to toe in patriotic colors. Her sleeveless, tight blouse was blindingly white, like the color of Snow, and it was unbuttoned low enough to proudly display her overabundance of cleavage. The shirt was tucked into the waist of a royal blue pleated skirt that ended mid-thigh to cap off the long, tanned and waxed length of her legs. On her feet was a pair of cherry red, peep-toed heels that allowed a glimpse of the American flags painted on her big toenails. Normally, she liked to wear her long brunette hair loose around her shoulders, but the heat convinced her to pull it back into carefully messy bun, and her earrings sparkled as the light refracted off the ruby, sapphire, and diamond starbursts that decorated her ears.

Lisa turned to the side and studied her silhouette as she ran the flat of her palm down her softly rounded abdomen. Just from looking at her, you couldn’t tell that she was eleven weeks pregnant, but Lisa could _feel_ it. If she had tried to explain the sensation to anyone else, they would think she was even crazier than she already was, but Lisa could feel the difference in her body even before she had Caitlin test her blood. There was a new awareness of her body that transcended both pain and desire and this new sensation was raw and primal. She could feel a heaviness in her womb that had never been there before, and it flipped a switch somewhere in Lisa’s soul. She had never given much thought to having kids, especially since her own childhood had been so traumatic, but now that she was pregnant, Lisa realized that this was the elusive purpose she had been searching for her entire life. Lisa was supposed to be a mother, and the certainty of that conviction grew every single day alongside of the life within her. Of course Lisa was going to be a great mother; she already knew everything that she shouldn’t do, so how hard would it be to do what was best?

“What do you think, Jelly Bean?” Lisa asked the bump beneath her hand. “I think we look ready to get all patriotic up in this bitch.” Lisa clapped her hand over her mouth and muttered, “Watch your mouth, damn it!”

With a last spritz of perfume across her breasts, Lisa made her way out of the house and hopped into her black Dodge Charger with the gold pin striping. Her first stop of the morning was going to be CC Jitters. She never began her day without coffee, and thanks to the online pregnancy blog she had joined, she knew it was safe to indulge in a small café au lait as long as she eschewed caffeine the rest of the day. It had been difficult to give up on her mocha latte addiction, but the rewards far exceeded the cost.

When she arrived, she sauntered in and joined the queue of frazzled businesspeople, unemployed hipsters, and soccer moms that made up the short line. As Lisa joined her place at the end, her gaze fell on the person standing directly in front of her. Recognition dawned, and Lisa’s lips split in a Cheshire smile. Lisa knew this person very well, and it would be stretching the truth to say that they were friends.

Iris West was one of those rare women that Lisa had instinctively marked as competition. Iris was gorgeous, smart, tenacious, and ambitious, and she was always dressed with sexy class. To Lisa, that was like rubbing sandpaper across an open wound. Iris West embodied every single girl in high school that had looked down their nose at her for wearing dollar store jeans and for having the audacity to be born to a criminal father on the wrong side of town. It didn’t matter that Iris was Barry’s foster sister, and it didn’t matter that everyone else in Team Flash loved her (with the exception of Lenny). Iris West looked down her nose at Lisa, and in her book, that was a declaration for open war.

Iris glanced over at Lisa and did a double take. Her dark eyebrows climbed her forehead as she looked Lisa over from head to foot and back again. “Lisa,” Iris greeted her reluctantly with a stiff nod of her head. “You’re looking…festive today.”

The devil on Lisa’s shoulder jabbed her with its pitchfork, and Lisa followed the siren song into mischief willingly. “Well, it is the Fourth of July, after all. It’s a day for celebration, Iris. Besides, I thought my outfit would fit the theme for the big cookout at Barry’s house tonight.”

Lisa knew for a fact that Barry hadn’t invited Iris. He didn’t do it out of malice, though. In fact, he hadn’t invited her because he knew she already had plans with her editor boyfriend, and he didn’t want Iris to feel left out. Lisa knew that in excruciating detail, because Barry had called her every day for a week to vent his anxiety about it. Iris didn’t know any of this, and Lisa saw her opportunity to exact vengeance on her foe. Lenny had always taught her to find someone’s weakness and exploit the hell out of it, and Iris’s weakness was her relationship with Barry.

Lisa witnessed the exact moment that her poisonous dart hit the target. Iris’s head snapped back and her eyes widened with surprise before realization morphed into hurt. Iris hid her reaction and recovered her composure almost instantly, and Lisa felt a reluctant stirring of respect for the bitchy reporter.

“A cookout, huh?” Iris responded politely. “Sounds like a good time. Who all is going to be there?”

Lisa offered her nemesis a fake smile and began to list them off on her fingertips. “Let’s see…Lenny and Barry, of course. Then there’s me, Caitlin, and Cisco, and he invited the weird guy with the drumsticks and the Englishman.” Lisa could see the nostrils of Iris’s nose flare with temper, and she went in for the kill. “Oh, and your dad and Wally will be there, too. Joe’s even bringing Aunt Millie’s apple pie.”

Iris reared back as if Lisa had slapped her. Her expression turned sour and her words dripped with scorn as she replied, “Well, I hope you all have a lovely time together. I have my own cookout to go to with my boyfriend and the staff from the newspaper.”

Lisa offered Iris an insincere smile and replied, “Oh, it will be amazing. Me and Barry have been working nonstop for the past two weeks to plan it. That’s what best friends are for, right?”

There it was. The flare of pure anger that lit up Iris’s dark brown eyes was bright enough to burn Lisa with its wrath. Iris took a deep breath, pocketed her cell phone, and hiked her purse strap up her shoulder before she said, “That’s just great. You know what, Lisa? I hope you and Team Flash have a hell of time tonight. Tell your new BFF that I hope he chokes on Aunt Millie’s apple pie.” And with that pronouncement, Iris spun on her heel and left the coffee shop without placing an order.

Lisa sighed happily and stepped forward into Iris’s place. She looked down at her stomach and said out loud, “That was your Auntie Iris, Jelly Bean. Mommy doesn’t like her very much, but your daddy and other mommy and Uncle Barry thinks she’s nice for some reason. I’ll let you form your own opinion.” She glanced back up and caught the odd stares from several people in the line in front of her. She arched an eyebrow and snapped, “Excuse you. This is a private conversation.”

The customers hurriedly looked away, and Lisa resumed her patient waiting for her coffee. After tipping the barista handsomely, Lisa took her small coffee and cranberry nut muffin, and hopped back into her car to head to her next stop.

By the time she reached the Bottoms of Central City, her muffin was nothing more than crumbs sprinkled across her lap, and her coffee was nothing more than a pleasant warmth in her belly. She knew her car stood out like a sore thumb among the crumbling businesses, clapboard houses with overgrown grass, and seedy dive bars that lined the strip, but to Lisa, she was home.

She pulled into the empty parking lot of Saints and Sinners, the bar owned by Lenny, and used her key to open the front door and waltz inside. She found the manager inside, sitting in an empty booth, as she went over the books and carefully recorded their profits in two separate ledgers. Lisa knew that one of the books was for the IRS and contained cooked numbers, and the other one was for Lenny and it held the real numbers, including the take from the illegal card games they held in the back.

The woman looked up at Lisa’s approach and a weary smile creased her wizened face. Darlene was a tough old bird that ran the bar and operated as one of Lenny’s eyes and ears that helped him keep tabs on the criminal underworld in Central City. She was past the prime of youth, but Darlene refused to accept that, and still dressed and acted as if she were twenty years younger. “Well, look what the cat dragged in,” Darlene drawled as she blew out a lungful of cigarette smoke. She tapped the ashes in a half-empty beer bottle and added, “Have a seat, Boss Lady.”

Lisa cautiously slid into the ripped, padded bench across from her. “Thank you, Darlene.” She waved away the lingering cloud of smoke and snagged the cigarette from Darlene’s fingers and dropped it into the bottle. The cigarette was extinguished with a hiss, and Lisa explained her rudeness. “Sorry about that, but secondhand smoke is bad for the baby. I’m pregnant!” she shared with her friend happily.

Darlene’s eyes lit up with excitement, and she reached across the scarred tabletop to pat Lisa’s hand affectionately. “Good for you, honey. Never could have any myself, but then again, never really wanted any to begin with. I would have been a shit mother, and I think the Good Lord knew it. But you, on the other hand, will be a great mother. When’s the big day?”

Lisa accepted the compliment and replied, “My honey bunny says my due date is January 20th, but that seems so far away. I have a feeling that Jelly Bean will be here sooner than that, though.”

Darlene nodded in understanding, but before she could offer a reply, the door to the kitchen swung open and two people walked into the room that Lisa had never seen before. The man was rough looking, as most of them generally were on this side of town, and his muscled arms were covered in full sleeves of prison tattoos. His prodigious gut stretched the cotton of his Harley Davidson tee shirt, and his face was turned down in a permanent scowl framed by a greasy mustache and goatee combo. In one hand, he held a stained bar cloth, and in the other, he was squeezing the arm of a skinny teenage girl.

The girl appeared to be around fourteen years old, and she was dressed in ripped, dirty jeans and a ratty, long-sleeved old Def Leppard tee shirt that hung off her skinny frame. Her young face was covered in heavy makeup with dark black eyeliner that did little to detract from the fading bruise peeking out of the dark foundation surrounding her right eye. The girl had a wild, feral look about her that Lisa recognized on a soul-deep level.

The man shoved the girl toward a booth and growled, “Sit your ass down and stay out of trouble while I talk to Darlene. And keep that smartass mouth of yours shut, or I’ll shut it for you.”

The girl shot the man a glare full of loathing and fear, but she did as she was told and slid into an empty booth. Lisa’s eyes narrowed as the man sauntered up to the table where she and Darlene were sitting. The man looked Lisa up and down with apparent appreciation, as he addressed Darlene. “I got the dishes done and the trash took out. You got any more work that needs doing?”

Instead of answering his question, Darlene answered the unspoken one from Lisa. “This here is Bruce Morgan. He’s new to town, and was looking for a job, so I let him do janitorial work around the place.”

Lisa edged her way out of the seat and stood to her full height in order to size the man up and down. She didn’t offer her hand when she said, “Mr. Morgan, welcome to Central City. And who is the young lady over there?”

Bruce glanced over his shoulder before he huffed and growled, “That’s my stepdaughter, Annie. Caught the little bitch stealing money from my wallet, so she’s paying me back by helping me work today.”

Lisa’s ears perked up as she heard a quiet voice dripping with venom mutter, “You stole it from Mom’s wallet first, you dick.”

Lisa ignored the burly man and walked past him until she was standing in front of the sullen teenager. The girl met her eyes, and Lisa could see a wealth of pain and suffering in their depths, but beneath it all was a core of steel. She wasn’t broken yet; she still had fight left in her. Lisa knew this girl, and not by name or face. She knew this girl, because Lisa had once been her.

The two women regarded each other warily before Lisa said, “You know who I am?”

The girl shot a fearful look at her stepdad and replied stonily, “Yeah, you’re The Boss’s crazy sister. I heard about you from the kids in the trailer park.”

 “Excellent. That will save us some time,” Lisa replied lightly. “Pull up your sleeves.”

The girl flinched and pulled away, so Lisa leaned in and yanked one of them up her bony arm. The girl’s left arm was covered in bruises and partially-healed burn marks from a cigarette, and the girl hastily pulled her sleeve back down before lifting her chin with battered pride. Lisa didn’t say anything else, though. Instead, she popped open the clasp on her purse and pulled out three crisp one hundred dollar bills and a business card. She placed them on the table and pushed them toward the angry young woman with one manicured finger.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Annie. My name is Lisa Snart. Have you heard of S.T.A.R. Labs?” she asked.

Annie watched the pile of money with distrust and greed as she snapped, “Yeah, our class took a field trip there the last week of school before summer. What about it?”

Lisa closed her purse with a snap and explained, “They have a scholarship for kids like you, but you’re going to have to work for it. Luckily for you, I hold sway with the Board, and I can get you into the program.”

Annie’s expression was suspicious as she asked, “Why would you do that for me? You don’t even know me.”

Lisa offered the girl a big smile and said, “Oh, I know everything I need to know about you already, Annie. Now, I want you to take this money and go to the store of your choice and purchase a prepaid cell phone and whatever else suits your fancy. There’s more money where that came from, and I can show you how to make it for yourself. My number is on that card, and I will be expecting a phone call from you. Don’t make me track you down, Annie.” When the girl hesitated, Lisa snapped her fingers and jabbed her thumb at the front door. “Now, Annie. I need to have a little chat with Bruce.”

Annie nodded slowly, and she eased the money from the table and shoved it in her pocket before she slid out of the booth and headed for the front of the bar. It wasn’t lost on Lisa that Annie made a wide berth around her stepfather as she rabbited out the door while Bruce yelled expletives at her retreating back. Lisa placed her purse on the booth tabletop and strolled calmly back over to where Darlene was shaking her head and packing away the books. On the way, Lisa retrieved a pool cue from the rack mounted to the wall and hefted it in her hand. Satisfied with her choice, she walked over to stand in front of new janitor.

She gave Darlene a significant look, and the aging barfly scooted out of the booth and headed for the door behind the bar. “I’ll just step back here to get The Boss’s take for you, honey. Try not to make too big a mess.”

Lisa didn’t spare any more thought for the woman as she narrowed her gaze on the beefy man with big fists. Bruce rounded on her and he snarled, “What didja do that for? You got no right steppin’ into my business, lady.”

Lisa’s expression blanked of all emotion and her eyes went flat as she regarded the worm in front of her. “Does it make you feel like a big man to hit and abuse women smaller than you, Bruce? Does it make your dick hard to see the bruises you leave behind on her? I bet her mother looks even worse. Am I right?”

Bruce’s lip curled in a sneer and his knuckles popped as he formed a fist. “Like I said, it’s none of your business. What’s it to you anyway? I’m not afraid of some mythical Boss or his trampy bitch sister, so I suggest you-“

Before he could finish his sentence, Lisa whipped the pool cue through the air and brought the full force of the heavy end down on the man’s nose. She sidestepped quickly as blood spurted in an arc, and followed up with another swing of the cue that took out his left knee. Bruce collapsed to the floor and yelled as he clutched his bloody nose with one hand and gripped his dislocated knee with the other. With savage glee, Lisa raised the cue above her head and brought it down to hit Bruce’s body over a half a dozen times as he screamed and writhed on the floor to get away from the abuse that Lisa rained down on him with unholy zeal. When Lisa was certain that the man had just as many bruises as his stepdaughter, Lisa placed the heel of her right shoe squarely on the man’s crotch and used the blue tip of the cue to tip his chin up so he was looking at her.

In a conversational tone, Lisa said, “Since you’re new here, I’m going to go easy on you, Bruce. Normally, I would just put you down like a rabid dog, but luckily enough for you, my honey bunnies get a little upset with me when I do things like that. So, you have two options. The first one is that you can leave Central City today, alone, and never come back. Your second option is for me to call The Boss and he can make you disappear permanently. The choice is yours.”

The big man moaned pitifully, and when he didn’t answer fast enough, Lisa mashed her spiked red heel down on his nuts. An ear-splitting shriek echoed off the empty bar walls before he sobbed, “Okay! Okay! I’m going!”

Lisa’s face fell with disappointment. She had really been hoping that he would fight back or try to get tough again, and then she would have an excuse to kill him. Surely Cisco and Caitlin wouldn’t be upset if she said it was in self-defense, right?

The door to the back swung open and Darlene came back out holding a bank deposit bag in one hand and a 12-gauge shotgun in the other. She tossed the bag to Lisa, who caught it in one hand, and then ratcheted the gun with one hand before she pointed it directly at Bruce’s chest.

“I got it from here, Boss Lady. I called The Boss and he’s sending over a team to take out the garbage. He says to tell you to meet him for lunch at the office,” Darlene told her.

Lisa pouted at having her fun interrupted, but Darlene was right. Lisa still had more errands to run, and she wanted to browse through the Baby Superstore. Jelly Bean was going to need everything. “Thank you, Darlene. If Annie comes back here, just tell her to call me. I’ll explain things to her.”

Darlene nodded dutifully, and Lisa placed all her weight on her shoe as she spun on her heel to go and retrieve her purse. She ignored Bruce’s high-pitched scream as he grabbed his crotch, blew a kiss to Darlene, and walked out the door.

Back in her car, Lisa tucked the fat deposit bag under her seat and checked her reflection in the mirror. She scowled at the tendrils of hair that had escaped her bun and muttered, “I should go back in there and kill him anyway for making me mess up my hair.” 

She tucked the brunette tendrils back into her bun and then freshened up her lipstick while she was at it. When she was finally satisfied that she once again looked good enough to eat, she pulled out of the parking lot and headed for the next stop. She had four more of Lenny’s businesses to collect from before she left the Bottoms behind once more. Hopefully, the rest of them would be just as fun as this one had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **She is so much fun to write! I'll be back with more soon! Peace and kindness, my friends!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Lunch with big brother...**

_ 1:14 pm _

Lisa strolled into the lobby of a 16-story building in downtown Central City with her arms loaded down with paper bags of Chinese takeout. She offered a tip of the head and a smile for the receptionist at the front desk and she approached the bank of elevators as she hummed _Bohemian Rhapsody_ to herself. Before she could push the call button with her elbow, though, the doors slid open to reveal a man leaning against the elevator walls with his heels crossed at the ankles and his arms crossed at his chest.

Lisa’s face broke out into a happy smile as the man straightened up and walked forward to retrieve the bags from her arms. “Lisa, I distinctly remember telling you to call me when you got here so you didn’t have to carry up the bags yourself,” her brother drawled with exaggerated patience as he stepped back to allow her to go first.

Lisa entered the elevator, followed closely by Len, and the doors closed them in together before it began its ascent. “For God’s sake, Lenny,” Lisa replied as she rolled her eyes. “I’m pregnant, not chronically sick. It’s not going to hurt me to carry a few bags.”

Len shifted the ungainly bulk in his arms and shot her his patented side-eye. “Same difference. Speaking of which, how is the devil’s spawn faring?”

Lisa patted her tummy and looked down to say, “Uncle Lenny is just joking, Jelly Bean. He calls me mean names, too, but it’s just his way of saying ‘I love you.’” As if nothing had just occurred, she looked up and replied, “Jelly Bean and I are both doing great. No more puking or nausea, either. I go back to the doctor next week for a check-up. Want to come with? You could hear Jelly Bean’s heartbeat!”

Lisa had to congratulate Len for not reacting. He was a master at schooling his face to hide his emotions, but that never stopped Lisa from trying to provoke one. When it came to her brother, she had zero filter. Lenny was the only person in the world who truly knew Lisa down to her soul and still loved her despite of it. Len had been the only parent she had ever known. Their mother had died when she four and Lenny was fourteen, and their father never bothered with her unless it was to punish her. But Lenny had always been there. He had stepped into the path of swinging fists, provided her with clean clothes, and hot food. Lenny had been the one to sit her down and explain about puberty even though his face had flamed with embarrassment throughout their talks, and had even gone to the dollar store to steal her a box of pads. No matter what had happened over the course of her life, Lenny had always found a way to be there for her whether he was in prison, in hiding, or in a time ship. Lenny was Lisa’s rock, but she also knew that anything to do with her reproductive system absolutely made him squirm. She found it endearing and hilarious at the same time, and she loved to torment him to see just how far she could push him until he cracked.

Len blinked slowly and finally answered, “Do you _want_ me to go to your next appointment with you?”

The devil poked Lisa with his pitchfork again, and she grinned. “Oh, would you, Lenny?” she asked him, her tone full of hope. “It’s such an amazing experience, and I want to share that with you! First, they’ll take my vital signs and draw some blood, and then they’ll ask me to strip down and put on a napkin paper gown. I have to do that every single time I go now, and it sucks, Lenny, let me tell you. The good part, though, is when she squeezes that goo on my belly and uses the microphone thing to find Jelly Bean’s heartbeat. The bad part is that she’ll want to do a pelvic exam. That’s when the doctor puts two fingers,” Lisa paused to mime the action with her own hands, “into my va-“

“Stop!” Len interrupted her rudely. He shuddered and winced as he continued, “Please don’t say any more about…that. I will be happy to hear the baby’s heartbeat on a recording, but I believe I’ll skip the appointment.” He shuddered again, and then added, “But thank you for inviting me.”

The elevator came to a stop on the 16th floor, and Lisa followed Len out of it as the victor. Len’s composure had cracked beautifully, but that didn’t mean she was letting him off so easy. Lisa sighed loudly and said, “You’re welcome, you big jerk, but you’re not getting out of the ultrasound appointment. Jelly Bean is your only blood relative other than me, so that means you have to be there.”

Lisa waved at the beefy security guard stationed outside Len’s office and came to a stop inside while Len kicked the door closed behind him. He said, “Fine, I will be there for the ultrasound, but I will only come in for that and nothing else. You’ve got two perfectly willing and able partners that can hold your hand through everything else. You don’t need me there for all…that.”

Lisa walked over to the bookcase on the wall and pressed the button to open the lock to the hidden, walk-in vault located behind the bookshelf. She keyed in the six-digit combination and swung open the heavy door before stepping aside to allow Lenny access. Len walked past her and placed the two paper bags of Chinese takeout on the shelves alongside at least another dozen bags of takeout and pizza boxes. He fished out the containers of food on top of the bags, and left the deposit bags of money hidden on the bottom inside the vault.

As Len walked back out of the vault and over to the coffee table to set down their lunch, Lisa teased him, “Come on, Lenny! Don’t you want to be there when Jelly Bean is born? Just imagine how magical it would be to witness the birth of your niece or nephew! To see the first breath and hear the first cry…I mean, come on! How many times will you get the opportunity to witness such a miracle?”

Len calmly unpacked and opened the white cartons of Chinese food as Lisa collapsed back into the black leather sofa and picked up a pair of chopsticks. “Hopefully, never. Barry and I will be waiting with baited breath in the waiting room, and I will be perfectly content with meeting little Damien once he is bathed and dressed and not attached to your body in any way.”

Lisa accepted her carton of chicken lo mein, and dug her chopsticks in for a large bite. She rolled her eyes, stuffed the noodles in her mouth, and with her mouth full, she replied, “For the last time, Lenny, this is not _The Omen_ and I am not giving birth to the antichrist.” She finished her bite and swallowed before she added, “Fine, you can hide in the waiting room, but I expect you to bring me flowers and bring something cute for Jelly Bean.”

Lisa hid a grin at the obvious expression of relief that crossed Len’s face. He was so easy to rile up sometimes. Len wiped his mouth and sat his lunch of beef and broccoli back down on the table and straightened his spine. Lisa’s mischievous spirit died, because she knew that look. Lenny was about to say something that Lisa wouldn’t like, and he was shoring up his nerve to give her bad news.

“Since we’re already on the subject, I would like to talk to you about something,” he began with careful wording. Lisa narrowed her eyes with distrust, but she kept eating. “Now that you are moving on to a new chapter in your life, I think it would be wise for you to take a less active role in the running of our criminal empire.”

Lisa’s nostrils flared with temper and she angrily chewed and swallowed before snapping, “That’s right, Lenny, o _ur_ criminal empire, emphasis on the ‘our.’ Since we defeated Savitar, you have continually pushed me out and relegated me to smaller and smaller jobs. I don’t get to participate in heists, I don’t get to punish the rule-breakers, and now I guess I’m not allowed to collect the profits each week. Is this because of Jelly Bean? Just because I’m pregnant doesn’t mean-“

Len cut off her tirade by holding up his hand to stop her. “Yes, Lisa, I know that you think that being pregnant doesn’t change everything, but it does, and it should. It’s not just the pregnancy, though. You’re right that I’ve been slowly pushing you out, but it’s not for the reasons that you think.” He paused to ensure he had Lisa’s full attention before he continued, “My dear, you have the chance to achieve something real and meaningful for the first time in your life. You finally have a chance to break free of the Snart legacy and build a real future for yourself and your child.”

Lisa dropped her gaze to her carton of noodles and stabbed her chopsticks into the mess with pique. She didn’t like it when Lenny tried to get all paternal on her. “What if I don’t want to step back from the Snart legacy? I like breaking the law, Lenny. I enjoy the thrill of hurting people who deserve it like that jackass at Saints and Sinners earlier today. How am I supposed to teach Jelly Bean how to protect herself and how to steal in order to provide for herself if I’m always at home?”

Len’s expression softened and he reached across to take Lisa’s food and set it on the table before clasping her hands within his own. “Lisa, I have no fears about your child learning how to protect itself, because there is a whole team of people who will be there to help you. You’ve got superheroes, villains, a police detective, a time-traveling Legend, and countless others who will be there to make sure that this child will never want for anything. The only thing the baby really needs, though, is you. I know you enjoy the adrenaline rush and the danger of your criminal past, but this isn’t just about you anymore. You’re getting ready to begin the most important and dangerous mission of your life. You are going to be a mother, and your child’s safety and well-being will be your adrenaline, and you can’t be there to do any of that if you are in jail or killed because you were helping me run the criminal underground. Your baby deserves better than that, Lisa. _You_ deserve better than that.”

Lisa knew that what Len was saying made sense, but the fear of losing her old life for the unexpected one in front of her made her cranky. “What about you, Lenny? Don’t you deserve better, too? If going legit is so fucking awesome, then why don’t you do it? I know Barry would be thrilled if you no longer had to hide who you are and if you didn’t have to break the law. What’s good for the goose is good for the gander, too.”

Len gave her hands one last squeeze before he dropped them. He picked his meal back up and began to eat once more as he replied, “It’s not the same thing, and you know it. I am still wanted for murdering dear old dad, and my control over the criminal element is actually helping Barry and this city. I can never lead a normal life again, but I can help you and the baby have a better one. Thanks to our newest Cleaner, and with help from Cecile Horton, we were able to settle your outstanding warrants with community service and probation. That all goes away and you go back to jail the first time you get caught breaking the law again.” He paused to make sure Lisa was looking him in the eyes when he said bluntly, “You’re fired, Lisa. You are no longer allowed entrance to any of the organizations’ meeting places, and the guards have been given strict orders to escort you back home if you even try it.”

Lisa’s temper flared, and she threw her half-eaten eggroll at his head. Len patiently ducked out of the way as she snarled, “You can’t fire me, you jerk! It’s MY gun that helped fund this empire and that provides the gold for the coins you pass out like candy! I was the one that stood by your side and helped solidify your hold on three different cities and who orchestrated the take-down of the Moretti clan! You wouldn’t be where you are today if it wasn’t for me!”

Len continued to eat his meal as if nothing untoward were going on and replied, “I’m not disputing any of that, though I would think twice about mentioning the Moretti fiasco to me ever again. As far as your gold gun is concerned, I am confiscating it and will be happy to pay you an exorbitant purchase fee. However, now that the empire is running like a well-oiled machine, there is no longer any need or reason for you to be involved. It’s time to move on, my dear. It’s time to put the needs of your child first.”

Lisa’s hand automatically drifted down to rest against her abdomen. The baby was so small right now, no bigger than a fig, but Jelly Bean wouldn’t stay that little for long. Pretty soon, the baby would be on the outside of Lisa’s body where she would need to work harder to protect and care for her. Lisa was determined to be a good mother, and placing herself in continual danger unnecessarily was not being a good mother. She knew that Lenny was right, and had even decided on her own to stop participating in the more dangerous aspects of the business once she found out she was with child, but it was still hard for her to let go. It wasn’t just the fun and adrenaline of breaking the law that she craved; it was the time she got to spend with her brother. If she was no longer allowed to help with his business, then when would she have the chance to see him?

Fat, salty tears welled up in her eyes and spilled over to roll down her cheeks. “What you’re saying is that you don’t need me anymore. I get it, Lenny. Who wants their knocked-up little sister running around all the time? I’m sorry I’m such a burden to you.” Lisa stood stiffly to her feet, picked up her purse, and the remaining carton of lo mein, and paused dramatically so that her brother could get the full effect of the tears he had caused by so callously tossing her aside. “I guess I’ll see you around sometime, big brother,” she replied with shaky breaths before she turned slowly and began to walk to the door.

Lisa’s ears perked at the sound of Len’s heavy sigh followed by the sound of him getting to his feet. Lisa dragged her steps out slower and slower until she felt Len’s presence at her back. She stifled a satisfied smile and her tears continued to fall with sparkling beauty as Len stopped her progress with a firm hand to her shoulder and turned her around to face him.

He pulled her into a gentle hug, made all the more awkward for the hot container of noodles squashed between them, and said in a tender, soothing tone, “You are a manipulative little brat, Lisa. You know I’m right about this and you know that I’m not abandoning you, so I’m not sure what this little display is all about. Care to enlighten me?”

Lisa’s breath burst forth as part-laugh and part-sob as she rested her wet cheek against her brother’s shoulder. She had always been able to tell Len anything. He never judged her, never made her feel stupid, and never let her down. That didn’t mean that Lisa always knew how to say things the right way, though. “I don’t want to lose you again, Lenny. The time I’ve spent with you since Barry rescued you from the Oculus has been the best of my life. We spent almost every single day together, and I don’t want that to end.”

She could hear Len swallow thickly as he patted her back soothingly. “I would miss that, too, if I’m going to be honest. But I’m not going to budge on this, my dear. You are no longer allowed to operate within the interests of my criminal enterprise.”

Lisa nodded and smeared her makeup against Len’s pale blue dress shirt. “I know, Lenny, but you have legal enterprises, too.”

Len’s chest moved beneath her cheek with a rueful chuckle. “What do you want, Lisa?” he asked with familiar long-suffering.

Lisa smiled and announced, “I want to work for Motorcar Industries, part-time, and I want to be able to bring Jelly Bean with me after she’s born.”

Len dropped his arms and stepped back to look her in the face. His eyebrow arched, and he drawled, “Lisa, I hate to be rude, but you have no secretarial skills whatsoever.”

Lisa straightened her spine, and her tears vanished as if they had never been there. “I don’t want to be your secretary, you asshat! I’m going to run your social media accounts. Business is done mostly on the internet now, Lenny, and I think you already know that I have plenty of social media skills.”

Len glowered at the reminder of her part in the Moretti debacle. Through gritted teeth, he said, “Fine, but you run everything you want to post through me first. As far as the hellspawn is concerned, I am fine with it as long as you close the door when it shits and eats.”

Lisa squealed and hopped on her heels. She darted in to gift him with a kiss on the cheek, and said, “Thank you, Lenny! I’m excited to start my new job!”

Len appeared to be completely underwhelmed, but Lisa knew that he was secretly pleased to have her there. “You can start next Monday. I’ll have an office put together for you by then.”

Lisa beamed at him and replied, “Don’t forget the company-issued cell phone, and I’m going to need an advance on my salary, too. Me and Jelly Bean are going shopping to celebrate!”

Len shook his head, but he dug his wallet out anyway. He fished out one of the dozen credit cards in his wallet, and handed it over to her. “Lisa, you and I both know that you have just as much money as I do, so why do you always take mine?”

Lisa gave him a disgusted look and said, “Because it’s no fun to spend your own money, dummy. Besides, that money belongs to Jelly Bean now.”

Len took her elbow and none-too-gently escorted Lisa to the door. “Why do I still bother to even ask?” he asked himself rhetorically. He leaned down and gave Lisa a brief kiss on the head and pushed her out the door. “Have fun spending my money on the Son of Satan. I’ll see you later, love you, bye,” he finished in rush before shutting the door in her face.

Lisa spun on her heel and made her way to the elevator with a bounce in her step. That had turned out much better than she had hoped for, and now she would still be close enough to Lenny to keep an eye on him. He liked to think that he was the big, bad protector, but Lisa knew the truth. She was the one who protected him. Without her there to give him purpose, Len would have turned out like their father long ago. Len needed Lisa to need him, and Lisa needed her brother. It was that simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **You guys, I'm just going to have to say it. Lisa Snart is fucked up. Every time I think I've got a handle on her, she pulls some new stunt that makes me shake my head. Coming up next, fireworks and Barry!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sorry it took so long to post, guys. I blame the new season of "Sense8" for distracting me most of the weekend. Wolfgang is EVERYTHING. Guest appearance at the end of the story by one of my favorite characters!**

_ 9:46 pm _

Lisa stood at the counter in the kitchen at Len’s and Barry’s house and mixed her new favorite cocktail of pineapple juice with a splash of grenadine. Without really stopping to think about why, Lisa was smiling and humming softly to herself as she danced to the sound of Joe West wailing the blues on the karaoke system set up outside on the back yard while she refreshed her drink. The night had been a rousing success, and the first ever Team Flash 4th of July Celebration had been full of good food, heated debates, laughter, and music. The only thing left to cap off their night was the fireworks display that Lenny had planned for 10 pm. He wouldn’t tell anyone what he was planning, though. All Len would say is that he had hired a professional to come in and set off the fireworks.

Lisa’s interlude of happiness was interrupted as someone stumbled into the kitchen laughing. Lisa dropped two maraschino cherries into her drink and looked up to see Barry Allen walking toward her with a smile on his lips and laughter in his eyes. Lisa couldn’t help but run her gaze up and down Barry’s trim, athletic body with appreciation. Lisa had always been a voracious connoisseur of beautiful people, and Barry was no exception to the rule. She enjoyed Barry’s good looks and charisma, but she had never found herself lusting for him. At least not physically, at any rate. Barry was so much more than just a pretty face, and it was what Barry looked like on the inside that Lisa coveted. To Lisa, Barry Allen represented everything that was good and pure and innocent in the world, and Lisa had found herself being drawn closer to him in order to bathe his glow.

Lisa had a difficult time expressing her feelings for other people. Unfortunately, this usually led to her saying inappropriate things and allowing her baser nature to lead her actions. She knew that she hurt people all the time, but the realization of her wrong-doing usually didn’t dawn until after it was already said and done. Such was the case with the Moretti fiasco. Lisa hadn’t stopped to consider that Barry may get hurt during the execution of her plan. She had only thought about the satisfaction of seeing Moretti and his men die for the crimes they committed against innocent people. Lisa had just assumed that since Barry was a superhero, he would be indestructible. But when Caitlin and Cisco had arrived back at the Labs with Barry held up between them, Lisa had immediately realized her mistake. Barry had looked like shit. He had been covered in blood from head to toe, and he couldn’t even support his own weight thanks to the bullets lodged in his knees. As Caitlin and Cisco had helped Barry to a hospital bed, Lisa had dashed from the room with her hand over her mouth. She had barely made it to the bathroom before she had leaned over and vomited up every last cracker crumb that she had eaten in the past several hours. She had known it wasn’t just pregnancy nausea; it had been because she had been the one to cause Barry all that pain.

After Caitlin had performed the surgery and removed the meta cuffs, Lisa had insisted on staying by his side as he slept. Neither of her lovers had argued with her, so Lisa had turned on the television and settled in to wait for Barry to wake up. As the hours had passed, Lisa would catch glimpses of orange lightning flaring across Barry’s skin as the speed force worked overtime to repair the severe damage to Barry’s body. It had fascinated Lisa to no end until she had just crawled into the bed with him so she feel the energy move against her skin. More than anything, though, Lisa had wanted to be there when Barry woke up so she could make sure he was going to be okay. She had owed it to Lenny to make up for her mistake, and she had owed it to Barry because he hadn’t deserved to suffer by Moretti’s hand any more than his other innocent victims. In short, Lisa had felt like shit, and she didn’t want Barry to be mad at her over it. Luckily for Lisa, Barry was the forgiving type. Lisa just hoped that he remained that way.

Barry trotted over to join Lisa behind the counter and he began to pull out more beers from the refrigerator in order to restock the coolers outside. “Good call on having a karaoke machine set up for tonight, Lisa,” Barry told her with good cheer in his voice. “It’s been a big hit! Well, all except for H.R. trying to sing _Delta Dawn_ in falsetto,” Barry added with a shiver.

Lisa wrinkled her eyebrow in thought. “Which one is he again? The Englishman with the receding hairline, or the idiot with the permanent creepy grin?”

Barry settled the three cases of beer on the counter next to Lisa and leaned back with elbows resting next to it. “Don’t be rude, Leese. You know their names as well as I do. Julian and H.R. are both good guys with a lot to contribute to the team.”

Lisa sniffed and took a sip of her juice. Lisa had no time to dwell on the two men who had so far failed to impress her. “Mm-hmm,” she replied noncommittally. Changing the subject swiftly, Lisa confided, “Guess what, Red? Lenny gave me a real job today! You’re looking at the brand new Vice President of Social Media for Motorcar Industries.” Lisa struck a professional pose and allowed Barry the opportunity to soak it all in.

Barry’s eyes were twinkling with mirth and his lips were quirked in a grin as he replied, “I heard about that. Congratulations, Leese. Though, when Len was telling me about it earlier, I don’t remember him mentioning anything about ‘Vice President.’”

Lisa rolled her eyes and reached across Barry’s shoulder to snag a chip from the bowl behind him and popped it in her mouth. After crunching loudly and swallowing, she replied, “That’s because I haven’t told him that part yet. I’ve already had my business cards ordered and everything. Me and Jelly Bean went shopping for our new business wardrobe today. Did you know they make slacks with a piece of spandex around the belly so it can stretch as the baby gets bigger? How cool is that?”

Barry shook his head and reached out to squeeze Lisa’s arm affectionately. She loved that about Barry. He was a very touchy-feely kind of person, and Lisa wasn’t used to that. She found that she rather liked it, and in fact, found herself initiating it just for the enjoyment of touching someone else. Barry made an excellent snuggle-buddy, because there was zero sexual chemistry between them. It was a novel experience for Lisa to enjoy the benefits of sharing body heat without sex as the motivating factor, and Barry was the perfect person to fill that need in Lisa’s life.

“That is very cool. I’m so happy for you, Lisa,” Barry said with a genuine smile. “Hey, you know who you should talk to about using social media for advertising? Iris! Before she started working for the paper, she ran her own blog about The Flash. She knows all about internet advertising. You should call her. I know she wouldn’t mind helping you out.”

Lisa cringed and dropped Barry’s earnest gaze. She fiddled with her straw and took a deep breath before replying cautiously, “Yeah, about that, Red. Um….I don’t think Iris likes me very much.”

Barry straightened up and gripped Lisa’s shoulder with concern. “What are you talking about? Iris likes everyone. I mean, I know things were a little weird at Christmas, but she’s come a long way in the past seven months.”

Ugh, Lisa did _not_ want to have to tell Barry what she had done. At the time, goading Iris into abandoning her place in line had seemed like a bit of fun with a dash of territorial pissing, but now Lisa had to pay the consequences of her actions. She hated that part. “Well, I kinda ran into Iris today at Jitters, and let’s just say that we didn’t part on very friendly terms.”

Barry groaned and threw his head back. “Fuck! What did you do, Lisa?” Barry asked, his tone dripping with accusation.

Lisa immediately got defensive. “What makes you think it was my fault? She’s the one that started it by making a smartass remark about my outfit.” Lisa ran a loving hand down her royal blue mini skirt and added, “She was just jealous because I make being patriotic look good.”

Barry rubbed his eyes with the fingers of one hand and said with exaggerated patience, “What. Did. You. Do. Lisa?”

Lisa pouted and stabbed her straw into her drink. Barry was going to be mad at her now, and Lisa hated when that happened. “Fine! I may or may not have told Iris about the cookout tonight.”

Barry moaned loudly and dropped his face in his hands. His voice was muffled, but the agitation in his tone came through loud and clear. “What the hell, Lisa?! We talked about this! For weeks! We all decided as a group not to tell Iris, because we didn’t want her to have to choose between her family and her boyfriend. It was Iris’s decision to keep Scott in the dark and away from Team Flash, so we didn’t tell her so she wouldn’t feel guilty for choosing one over the other. It’s called ‘being considerate’ of other’s feelings, Lisa. Why is that such a difficult concept for you?”

Lisa felt the sharp prick of tears behind her eyeballs. She didn’t really understand all the words that Barry had just said, but she definitely understood the tone. Barry was upset with her, and Lisa needed to try and fix it. Fast. “I’m sorry, okay?” She paused to sniffle as the faucets behind her eyes turned on full blast to allow fat, salty tears to roll down her cheeks. “I just couldn’t seem to help myself. I guess I’m just jealous of your relationship with her. I want us to be GBFFs, not you and Iris.”

Barry groaned again and replied, “Please, just tell me you didn’t mention that her dad and Wally were going to be here, too.”

Lisa grabbed a napkin to blot her nose and said pitifully, “I think it came up.”

Barry ran his palm down his face, stretching it comically, as he replied through gritted teeth, “Iris isn’t my BFF, Lisa. She’s my sister. She’s family, and that’s not going to change. You are also my family, and that’s not going to change, either, no matter how badly I may want it to sometimes.” Barry paused to take a deep breath, and Lisa sniffed and hiccupped with her tears. He turned to face her and gripped her by the upper arms and continued, “Iris holds a special place in my heart, but there’s enough room in there for _everyone_. Even you, Lisa. You hold a very,” his fingers dug into her arms with firmer pressure, “very _special_ place in my heart, but you need to respect my boundaries.”

Lisa squirmed in Barry’s tight grip, and said, “Okay! I get it! I shouldn’t have told her about the cookout. I knew it would make her mad, but I did it anyway. I’m sorry, Barry. Please don’t be mad at me.”

Barry’s fingers relaxed their death grip on Lisa’s arms and he trailed his hands down to take her hands inside his own. “Lisa, you can’t keep doing things like this and then expecting everything to be okay with a simple apology.”

Lisa sniffed and squeezed Barry’s hands with her own. “I know, Barry. I swear I’ll make it right. I’ll call her first thing tomorrow and explain everything.”

Barry dropped her hands and took a step back. His laughter held little amusement as he replied, “Oh, no, you don’t. I’ll call Iris and smooth things over. I’m sure it will be fine. We’ve gotten over much worse misunderstandings than this, but I think it would be best if you kept your distance from her for a while.”

Lisa nodded jerkily and blotted at her cheeks with the damp napkin. “Are you still mad at me? Does this mean you’re not coming over Friday night to binge watch the newest season of _Sense8_ with me?”

Barry thought about it a little too long for Lisa’s taste, but he finally huffed a breath and said, “Yes, I’m still mad at you, but I will still be there Friday night. But I’m not bringing snacks this time. I’m cutting you off for two weeks. No ‘Barry the Delivery Boy’ running to New York for pizza or New Orleans for beignets for two solid weeks. You have to learn that there are consequences for your actions.”

Lisa’s tears dried on command and she scowled at her friend. “I hardly call that fair! Now you’re just punishing Jelly Bean, too. She’s the one that’s been craving an authentic Philly Cheesesteak, not me!”

Barry sighed deeply, leaned in to kiss Lisa a little too hard on the head, and turned to pick up the cases of beer. “That doesn’t work with me like it does on your brother, Leese. Two solid weeks.” Barry paused at the door and called over his shoulder, “Fix your face and get your butt in gear. The main event is about to start outside.”

Lisa patted her face dry with a nearby hand towel and took another sip of her drink. She patted her belly fondly and said, “Isn’t he the best, Jelly Bean? Not only is your Uncle Barry a good man, but he’s a bonafide superhero, too. Uncle Lenny is lucky to have him, and so are we.”

Five minutes later, Lisa walked back outside to join the rest of the group on the back lawn. In deference to the coming fireworks display, they had spread out large blankets on the grass for everyone to settle themselves for optimal viewing. Len had been very secretive about his preparations for the show, so everyone was eager to see what the enigmatic Captain Cold had up his sleeve.

Lisa walked down the yard with the others and enjoyed the relaxed atmosphere of laughter and teasing that pervaded the mood of the team. Len and Barry were at the head of the group, their heads together as they shared secrets. Joe was smiling as he clapped Wally on the back, and the pale Englishman was rolling his eyes at the fake Wells who was still smiling like an idiot. Lisa, Cisco, and Caitlin brought up the rear as they strolled hand-in-hand-in-hand while they enjoyed the companionable silence between them.

As they neared the staging area, however, the stillness of the night was interrupted by a plume of pure fire that arced through the night sky like a rainbow made of flames. In the blink of an eye, Lisa found herself thrust behind her two lovers who had taken up defensive positions in front of her. The sunbaked grass surrounding Lisa’s flip-flops turned white with furry frost, and icicles formed into deadly points from each of Caitlin’s fingertips. Lisa could feel the strong hum of Cisco’s energy raising the hair on her arms as it pulsed like a loaded gun, and he reached up with one hand to pull his dark glasses down over his eyes from where they had been holding his long hair back like a headband.

The entire group had frozen into a fraught tableau of fear and readiness. Everyone except for Len and Barry. Barry held his hands up and called out, “Relax! Everyone can relax. We’re not under attack. At least, I don’t think so.” He said this last part without as much confidence as he had in the beginning.

Len’s voice carried across the yard with dry sarcasm, “I’m not making any promises. The night is young, and my old friend has been known to be a little hot-headed.”

Lisa’s ears perked up and a grin of excitement split her face. As a shadowy figure began to walk toward them, Lisa darted around her lovers and began to run. When Lisa was just a few steps away from him, she squealed with glee and jumped in the air and grabbed onto the big man with both arms and legs. Thick, muscled arms wrapped around her back and squeezed her tight as she returned the embrace with her whole body. The hug only lasted for a few seconds before Lisa’s feet hit the ground once more and she turned to their audience to announce, “Look everyone! It’s Mick!”

Lisa couldn’t understand why no one else seemed just as excited to see Mick Rory as she was. In fact, several of them were still pointing guns, icicles, and fingertips at him. Lisa’s smile melted and she looked to her two lovers who were still primed for attack. “What’s the matter with you two? Mick would never hurt me. He’s family.” She willed them to see the truth of her words, because it was unacceptable to her that the people she loved the most in the world would hate each other. She refused to stop and think about how this must be how Barry felt about his family, too.

With synchronized movements, Cisco’s and Caitlin’s arms lowered to their sides. Water droplets dripped from Caitlin’s fingertips as the ice began to thaw, and Cisco pushed his glasses back up on his head. By her side, Mick pulled her in for a cozy side hug, and said gruffly, “Don’t worry about it none, dollface. I get this reaction all the time. I’m used to it.”

Len approached them to offer Mick his hand, and the two men shook with a loud clap. “Don’t take it personally, my old friend. Cisco has become quite the yapping little guard dog over Lisa these days.”

Before Lenny could ruin the big surprise and steal her thunder, Lisa grabbed Mick’s big hand and placed it directly over her slightly swollen abdomen. “I’m going to have a baby! Isn’t that amazing, Mick? You’re going to be an uncle!”

Mick’s big palm cupped and rubbed Lisa’s baby bump leading to a shout of protest from Cisco. Mick rumbled, “Hmm…am I the only one that finds that sexy?”

“No, you’re not, but I suggest you take your hand off of her before I turn you into human popsicle,” Caitlin snarled as the grass around Mick’s feet turned to ice.

Lisa laughed joyously as Mick snatched his hand away and took a big step back. He held his hands up in front of him and said, “Easy there, Frosty. No harm done. I like playing with fire, but even I’m not stupid enough to play with ice.”

The ice melted as quickly as it had formed, and Caitlin and Cisco rushed forward to pull Lisa back into their midst. She snuggled against Cisco’s chest and linked hands with Caitlin as she replied, “You two are so funny. Mick is my friend and is like a big brother to me. He’s going to be an amazing uncle to our baby.”

“Mm-hmm,” Cisco hummed with doubt. “As long as he keeps his hands to himself, and he keeps that heat gun far away from both of you.”

A wild light flared in Mick’s eyes and he patted the gun holstered on his hip with affection. “No need to worry, Paco. I never take my eyes off of this baby.” Mick ignored Cisco’s growled correction of his name and turned to the rest of the skeptical crowd. “Let’s get this show on the road! I have to have the jump ship back to the _Waverider_ in two hours!”

With differing levels of excitement, the crowd settled themselves on the blankets as Len and Mick conferred together over the huge amounts of fireworks lined up and prepared at the edge of the yard. Lisa eased herself down into the very middle of the blanket, and Cisco and Caitlin took their places at each side of her. When the first whistle and explosion of light illuminated the night sky with bursts of red and blue and searing white, Lisa pulled her lovers down to the blanket with her so that they were all lying on their backs as they watched the show. Lisa twined her fingers with each of them and brought their conjoined hands to a rest on her lower belly.

Caitlin rested her cool cheek against the sun-warmed flesh of Lisa’s shoulder and murmured, “You know that we’re going to have to talk about the small mountain of bags, boxes, and packages piled up in the living room from your shopping trip today. You’re going to have to slow down, or there won’t be anything left for everyone to give you at the baby shower. Besides, I’m pretty sure the baby doesn’t need a diamond-encrusted pacifier.”

Lisa sucked in a surprised breath as a huge burst of fireworks exploded into the shape of a lightning bolt in the night sky. She snuggled in closer to her two loves and replied, “Don’t worry, honey bunny. Most of that stuff is my new wardrobe for my job, but I’m keeping the pacifier. Jelly Bean deserves the very best.”

Cisco nuzzled Lisa’s ear and whispered, “We missed seeing you at the Labs for lunch. Did you have a good day, _mamí_?”

Lisa sighed happily and couldn’t wipe away the grin that seemed permanently glued to her face. “I had the best day ever, honey bunny, but it’s even better now that I’m back where I belong with you two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Shew! I had a hard time wrapping this story up, but it's finally complete! Thank you to all my friends for the kudos and comments, and I hope to see you back here soon! Peace, love, and kindness, my friends!**


End file.
